1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elongated ground anchoring arrangement for attachment to a device supporting pole. More specifically, the invention relates to such an elongated ground anchoring arrangement which comprises a hollow member having a screw means at one end thereof, and means for rotating said screw means relative to said cylindrical member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ground anchoring arrangements may be used for anchoring pole mounted devices such as, for example, flags, beach umbrellas, and the like, in the ground. Arrangements for this purpose are known in the art and especially arrangements for anchoring beach umbrellas as illustrated in, for example, European Patent 312,675, Carbone, Apr. 26, 1989, British Patent 1,272,460, Asplin, Apr. 26, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304, Morgulis, May 23, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,486, Pesaturo, Aug. 21, 1956.
The '675 patent teaches a ground anchoring arrangement which is in the shape of a stick having a screw means at one end. The screw means is formed integrally with the stick so that, when the stick is rotated, the screw means rotates with the stick. The '460 patent teaches a ground anchoring arrangement which includes a stem, in the form of a hollow cylindrical member, with a screw means fixedly attached to the bottom end of the hollow cyindrical member. Thus, once again, the screw means rotates with the hollow cylindrical member.
The arrangement in the '304 patent is similar to the arrangement of the '675 patent in that it consists of a post 12 having a screw means 16 formed at one end thereof. In the '304 patent, as in the '675 patent, the screw means is formed integrally with the post. The '486 patent teaches an arrangement consisting of a pick 13 having a pointed free end. As the pointed end does not have any screw threads, the arrangement in the '486 patent does not include any screw means.